A Feather For Love
by Burning In The Dark
Summary: I cannot remember what this story is about... except its a collab' between me and Lady-Yuna7 so err check it out? :  SephXCloud. Yaoi. Read and review? :P


A/N: This story is Collaboration between lady-yuna7 and fluffylova. Each chapter will be written by one of us. lady-yuna7 will handle the odds chapters, and flufflylova will handle the even chapters. Weather and time will be in the Australian timeline.

lady-yuna7: I tell you right now, I do not have a chocobo fetish. I swear it! I just love them, but it was not my idea this time! Amazing, I know right? Haha! I was conned into this one, seriously, no joke. Oh and just so you know, the introduction where you meet Cloud, he's only 7 years old. Thankies to my lovely beta misaki34 for beta'ing this X3!

Disclaimer: We do not own Final Fantasy or it's characters.

Warnings: Yaoi, so you know what that means. Boy on boy. Rated M for later chapters. CloudxSephiroth.

Summary: I do not even remember doing this… crap sorry.

XoX

A day in the summer, which was heading into autumn, was like any other one. Cold in the morning, warm at midday and cold again as it headed into the night and always windy. Trees held their ground by their roots, animals and monsters alike, protected their young in caves and borrows from the cold, and humans stayed in their house. On a mountain range called Nibelhiem mountain range, the winds were much colder and stronger than other areas of the world.

It was on one of these nights, high up in the mountains, the wind was much stronger. A mother Chocobo and her three young Chicobos were hiding in a cave that was not a very good protection from the icy winds. The Bird held its young against the cave wall as another violent and as equally cold gust of wind blew by, creating a whistling sound as it passed.

The parent chocobo was yellow in colour. Her chicobos were different though. One was yellow, another green and finally a little blue one. The little yellow 'kwed' as it tried to surrey closer for warmth. The mother moved her wing to push the chicobo back into the warmth. It happily nuzzled its head against the older bird.

Unknowingly, when the mother had moved, the little blue one was accidentally rolled out from the warmth their bodies had provided and hit a small rock with its small head. It cried out in pain. The mother shot her head towards the young blue one. The mother warked as if it was telling it to walk back to her. The young blue one squeezed a tear or two our before getting back on it's talons.

Slowing walking against the wind, the young chocobo trekked back to its mother. A strong wing blew by, and the chicobo was knocked down, and rolled towards the exit of the rocky cave. The mother almost got up but it couldn't let the other her other two young get blown from the wind.

As the wind slowly died down again, the now cold, blue chocobo got back on its talons and started it's journey back towards it's mother. Two small steps and the wind came back, much stronger now, then it had been. The young bird once again lost its footing as it few into the air, but grabbed onto one of the sharp rocks prodding out of the ground. The mother squawked loudly, desperate to save its young, but not wanting the other two to suffer the same fate. The young bird held on for dear life.

Hearing a nearby tree branch snap, the blue chicobo looked up. The wind getting stronger, blew the branch straight towards the chicobo. The young bird quickly made a decision to either keep holding on to the rock, and get hit by the branch and possibly killing it, or let go and let the wind carry it somewhere else and hope to live. The young bird took a quick glance at it's mother before tightly clenching it's eyes shut as it let go of the rock and hoped for safety as it was carried away. Behind it's eyelid's, in the bird's minds eye, it saw it's mother.

Squawking with all her lungs, the mother chocobo screamed out to it's young as it disappeared into the cold, dark and dangerous night.

XoX

In a small town, that was named after the notorious mountain range, Nibelhiem woke up when the son rose up into the cloudy skies. Small houses, the local Inn and the general store circled the water supply in the middle of the town. Strong sturdy wooden steps lead down to more small houses.

Through out the night, the buildings rocked and creaked against the wind. Young children hugged their knees in a fetus position out of fear, or held on to their stuffed toy for dear life. Others ran into their parents bedroom too seek the protection of their parents loving arms.

In a house that was dwarfed by a larger two-story house next to it, a mother and her son shared her bed. The night before scared the poor boy so he ran to his mother's bedroom and cuddled up with her. Throughout the night, whenever the wind rocked the house, the young boy would shudder and cuddled further into his mother's protective arms.

When the morning came, he cracked opened one of his memorizing blues eyes before moving a hand up to rubbed the sleep out of them. He soon stretched before letting out a great yawn that cracked his jaw. Noticing that his mother was not in the room, the boy sat up. Looking out the door, he saw his mother in the kitchen making breakfast. Smelling the delicious food he pulled the warm but heavy covers off of him and stood up; shivering when his feet touched the wooden cold floor.

He quickly walked on the balls of his feet to his room before putting on a pair of worn but warm slippers and a nightgown. He was about the exit his bedroom to head for the kitchen before he turned back and grabbed his stuffed cactuar plushie. Stuffing the toy down his nightgown, making sure its head was sticking out; he headed out to the kitchen where the aroma of egg and buttered toast could be smelt. His little stomach growled.

"Morning, mum," the young boy greeted his mother. He then pulled out a chair and lazily sat on it.

"Morning baby," she said as she walked over to her son and kissed his head, before placing a plate of food and a cup of juice in front of him. The blond haired boy quickly picked up his cut up toast and dipped it into the sunny-side up egg yolk. He hummed as he chewed on it.

"It's yummy, mummy." He swallowed before repeating the process. His mother pulled out a chair and sat down while placing her own plate of food in front of her and started to eat. As she picked up the next piece of cut up toast, she heard her sons cough. Looking up, she saw him thumping on his chest before reaching for his juice. He took big gulps, then moved his cup away as he breathed in relief.

"Cloud, can we have at least one morning where you don't choke from eating too fast?" She sighed, "But, I guess habits are hard to break, just don't go killing yourself, okay?" She gave him a stern look and shook her head in disappointment. She didn't want her son to die from chocking on a piece of toast that he didn't chew properly.

"Sorry mum," he gave his mother a sheepish smile, before he continued to eat. After Cloud was finished, he dusted the crumbs off his cactuar plushie's head, before getting up and taking his dirty dishes to the sink. He turned around and sat back down at the table, taking out his cactuar plushie and started to play with it. His mother pushed her plate in front of her, indicating that she was done and took a sip of her coffee before speaking.

"So Cloud, what are you going to do today?" Cloud stopped playing as he smiled toward his mother. She smiled softly back as she wrapped her hands around her steaming mug.

"Well first I was thinking of helping you today to let me play outside today." Cloud let out a toothy grin as he announced his hopefully fool proof plan to let him play outside.

"Oh, maybe if you make you bed then dry the dishes after I finish washing them, but before all that, lets get you washed." His mother said. She was going to let him play outside anyway, trusting him not to hurt himself on purpose.

Cloud let out a joyous 'Yay' before sliding off his chair and pushing it back under the table. His mother also got out of her chair and dumped the rest of her coffee down the sink and the plate on top of Cloud's one. She then walked to the bathroom to bathe her son, which was currently struggling to get his top off.

After being cleaned and dressed by his mother and doing his chores, Cloud brushed his hair then put his socks on. Looking under his bed, Cloud pulled out his sneakers and put them on.

"Cloud, I'm going to the store, quickly, so I can lock the door!" Cloud quickly grabbed his cactuar plushie before running to the door. His mother looked down at him and then towards his plushie.

"You are not taking your toy outside Cloud. Put it back in your room, now." His mother spoke sternly.

"But!"

"No buts, Cloud. Room, now. I'm not wanting to risk you getting your toy dirty." The young boy whined and slowly walked towards his room and gently placed his toy back on his pillow, saying sorry to it that he couldn't bring it. The Cactuar gave no response and it just looked at Cloud with it's 'O' face. Cloud walked back to the front door where his mother was waiting then they exited the house together.

XoX

After his mother dragged him to the store, she went to the coffee shop and finally let Cloud go to play. Nibelheim was a small place and parents usually let their kids go out to play.

Cloud wondered around the outskirts of the town where the mansion and mountain was. There was always something interesting to do there. Once he found a old book that was half sticking in the ground. It was old and the words couldn't be read but it was still interesting. Cloud thought it came form the mansion. His mum always said not to go near that building because an evil ghost lived there. And Cloud listened and never went near it. The wall around it gave the distance between Cloud and the building, so the boy felt safe.

Wondering near the mountain, Cloud wondered what fun would be there today. The strong scary winds from the night before might have brought something interesting. The blond boy looked behind bushes and trees until something odd in the corner of his eye caught his attention. Walking over to the bush it rested next to, Cloud picked the something up. It was a green shiny rock, like a marble. It was interesting to him and his mother might know what it was.

Heading back to where his mother was, another something caught his eye. It was a round blue thing that rested at the bottom on a large tree. Walking towards it, Cloud noticed the blue thing was a bird. It looked like it was sleeping but it was shivering. Cloud wondered how such a small bird survived last night's dangerous winds. He shrugged, knowing that it was alive.

Leaning down, Cloud touched the blue bird. It was so soft, softer than anything he had ever touched before in his life. The boy picked the bird up and rested it against his chest. The poor bird was cold to the touch and Cloud patted it, trying to warm it up. He got up and moved towards the sun to help warm up the bird.

About a few minutes later, the blue bird stopped shivering and tiredly opened it's blue eyes.

XoX

lady-yuna7: Well there's the first chapter. Ughh the pink thing in my head that does the thinking is dead and my fingers are blegg. I got this down in A WHOLE DAY! Like WTF? Who does that? Well, I'm gonna draw topless Angeal until I have to type out chapter three. Later mates!


End file.
